Aliento
by Inuka7
Summary: -Me dejas sin aliento. -Tu me das aliento. Sea como fuere Ootani y Risa se necesitan el uno al otro para poder seguir respirando. One-shot.


No lo podía creer. Él había olvidado que era su cumpleaños. Total y completamente olvidado. Su impagable cara de idiota al enterarse de que día era todavía seguía gravada en su mente.

_¡Ootani eres un idiota! ¡Un enano idiota e insensible!_- pensó Risa Koizumi sentada en unos escalones mientras sus amigos unos cuantos metros adelante festejaban _**su **_cumpleaños con unos fuegos artificiales.

_Durante mucho tiempo pensé que si se medían los sentimientos de Ootani y los míos en una balanza, los míos acabarían pesando mucho más._- Risa suspiró con tristeza.-_ Luego empecé a creer que me había equivocado. Ootani también me quería. Y aún me quiere. Si eso lo se. Pero tal vez querer no sea suficiente. No llega con que ames muchísimo a una persona si no se lo demuestras._- Las lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Risa. Porque tal vez Ootani la quisiese más que a nadie. Pero no parecía importarle.- _Eso es. Se trata de que te demuestre que le importas. No con joyas, bombones o flores, sino con pequeños detalles como acordarse de cuando es el cumpleaños de su novia. Por eso creo que Ootani me quiere pero… que no le importo demasiado_.- Risa entrecerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse. Ootani había desaparecido y tampoco sabía donde se encontraba. Imaginaba que estaría devanándose los sesos para saber como conseguir su perdón.

De pronto un olor a flores y unos pétalos acariciando su cara la hicieron volver a la realidad. ¡Allí estaba Ootani, con un precioso ramo de flores! Esto fue suficiente para que el corazón de Risa se acelerase, pero no lo suficiente como para que olvidase sus pensamientos anteriores. Ootani se había presentado con un ramo de flores para rogar por su perdón pero eso no cambiaba lo que había sucedido.

-Yo… Lo siento mucho Koizumi. Estaba tan ocupado que se me pasó. Perdóname, en serio.- dijo Ootani sonrojado y evitando mirarla fijamente. Risa tampoco lo miró a los ojos. Se encontraba evaluando la situación. A veces se sentía tan imbécil… Parecía que ella no estuviese ocupada jamás, porque siempre recordaba los cumpleaños de todos, los llamaba a menudo para saber como les iba y, por supuesto, había estado al lado de Ootani siempre que el la había necesitado. ¡Puede que no estuviese tan ocupada como él pero también había cosas que había dejado de hacer por él! Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, porque Ootani ocupó siempre su mente de forma exagerada y no le apetecía hacer otra cosa que volcarse en él, pero vamos, que eso no quitaba que muchas veces lo había ayudado sin tener por que hacerlo. ¿Era mucho pedir a cambio de todos aquellos desvelos que ese enano se acordase de su cumpleaños? Cuando cumplió 17 lo supo porque Nobu se lo dijo… Al cumplir 18 se enteró por la fiesta que organizaban sus amigos y ahora… Pues no se había enterado. Ootani le había dado sus más grandes alegrías, pero también sus más profundas tristezas. Le quería. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero esas fuerzas se le agotaban y Ootani no se acordaba de darle alguna bebida revitalizante durante el largo y duro camino que era una relación seria. Pero también sabía que no soportaría perderlo, así que sin mirarle se puso en pie y bajando los escalones murmuró.

- Está bien. No te preocupes Ootani. Lo comprendo. Solo vamos con los demás.- dijo intentando simular alegría aunque sospechaba que no engañaría a su novio. Era tonto, pero no tanto. Dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar hacia los demás cuando la voz de Ootani la detuvo.

- Koizumi… Te quiero.- Por un instante el corazón dejó de latirle y creyó que moriría allí mismo de la alegría. Si, a ese tipo de revitalizantes se refería. Pero sabía que no era un revitalizante, sino una cura y Risa continuó caminando sin decir nada. Después de todo, ahí estaba lo que ella había pensado antes. La quería, pero ¿era eso suficiente? Flores, pero ¿compensaban lo sucedido? No. Le dolía pero era un no tajante. Y eso que ella jamás se sintió con fuerzas para negarle algo a Ootani.

De nuevo, otra vez la voz de su novio la hizo detenerse cuando el pronunció las palabras que verdaderamente le desgarraron el alma.

- Y también me importas muchísimo… Risa **(1)**.- Despacio la chica se volvió para contemplar a su novio quien tenía los ojos empañados y una mirada rota de dolor. El la había llamado Risa… Si con sus anteriores palabras se le había detenido el corazón con estás el aire había dejado de entrar y salir por sus pulmones. Estupefacta recordó una frase que había leído por ahí, seguramente en alguna carpeta de Nobu: "La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras, sino por aquellos momentos que te dejan sin aliento" Y, si lo pensaba bien, puede que Ootani no fuese detallista ni especialmente romántico, que se olvidase de cosas importantes y que fuese, en resumen, un tonto de remate. Pero era el único que podía hacer eso. Quitarle la respiración. Siempre había tenido ese talento para "masacrarla a alegrones" como ella los llamaba. Por eso le quería tanto. Porque Ootani era una persona maravillosa, aunque olvidase el día de su cumpleaños, y ella, Risa Koizumi, tenía la increíble suerte de que esa persona tan maravillosa la amase.

Y todo esto fue de lo que Risa se dio cuenta en apenas unos pocos segundos, el tiempo entre escuchar las palabras de Ootani y correr para lanzarse a sus brazos.

Ootani la estrechó con fuerza, aspirando el aroma de su novia y reprendiéndose mentalmente. Por un momento creyó que la había perdido. La mirada llena de tristeza de ella perdida en un punto inconcreto lo había impresionado. Casi creyó que no se atrevería a acercársele, a pesar de ir armado con un gigantesco ramo de rosas que ahora yacía olvidado en el suelo. Un murmullo proveniente de su novia le hizo descender la cabeza para escucharla decir.

- Me dejas sin aliento Oota…Atsushi.- Ootani se sonrojó, y supo que ella con la cara enterrada en su pecho también lo hacía. Era tan idiota. Pero era su idiota, y aunque ni muerto lo admitiría, moriría por ella. Puede que no supiese demostrárselo como un bueno novio, pero le importaba tanto que llegaba a doler.

- Tu me das aliento.- respondió él mientras Risa convulsionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo al oírlo. Seguramente estaba llorando, aunque Ootani se relajó. Sabía que eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Siguieron así un buen rato, porque cuando la magia del momento pasase Risa sabía que Ootani se avergonzaría de las palabras que dejaba salir de lo más hondo del alma, y Ootani sabía que Risa volvería sacarlo de sus casillas como siempre y, aunque no lo admitiese, le gustaban los momentos como aquel.

Sus amigos no los interrumpieron. Era muy raro ver a la parejita descompensada demostrando su amor en público, y la verdad es que no estaba nada mal la estampa que conformaban. Tal vez fuese porque Risa se encontraba dos escalones más abajo que Ootani pero se veían particularmente hermosos allí solos, abrazados y con el ramo de flores tirado y ya olvidado a un lado.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueeeeeno…. ¿Qué de donde salió esto? Pues la verdad… No tengo ni idea xPxP**

**Es una adaptación de uno de los ultimos capitulos del manga (no recuerdo cual ^^) en donde Ootani había avisado a Risa para ir todos juntos a la playa justo el día de su cumpleaños, pero el muy pipiolo lo había hecho de casualidad, porque no había recordado que era su cumple. Y también sucede lo del ramo de flores y el Risa de Ootani ujuju, pero aquí lo he extendido y modificado un poco, porque esa escena me encantó pero quise darle más romanticismo.**

**(1) Pues eso, para quienes no lo sepan. Ootani siempre ha llamado a Risa por su apellido, Koizumi, ya que en Japón solo se trata a alguien por su nombre cuando se tiene mucha confianza. Es evidente que entre Risa y Ootani la hay, jeje, pero les da mucha vergüenza, especialmente a él, porque Risa varias veces lo vacila en el manga con lo de Atsushiiii… jeje.**

**Por eso es muy importante para ella que la llame Risa lo cual es un grave error que hay en varios scans que he leido por ahí, durante todo el manga traducen los Koizumi de Ootani como Risa y pues claro, en el momento que el la llama así de verdad pues claro, el lector no se entera de porque Risa se altera tanto. Ujujuju**

**En serio, para los que solo hayan visto el anime ¡que sepan que en el manga la historia continua y es chistosisimo! Los scans que hay por ahí están bastante bien, aunque tengan fallos gordos como el anterior, y Planeta de Agostini ha retomado de nuevo la publicación que se había detenido en el volumen 11 de 17. (con esto me refiero a Planeta en España… Opera también en otros países latinoamericanos, pero no se si siguen el mismo regimen de publicación que aquí)**

**Asi que nada… Leeros el manga, ved el anime y no os olvideis de la película de live action! xP (sii… la peli es solo una adaptación que no es del todo fiel al manga, y muchas otras criticas que se le han hecho, pero si eres megafan de LoveCom, te la verás aunque solo sea para reirte un rato ^^)**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado la historia…**

**Un besitoooooo**

**PD: Lo seeee…. ¡No ha habido besooooo! Quería meterlo, pero al final salió asi y no he querido estropearlo con un beso para el que habría tenido que forzar espacio. =)**


End file.
